Stupid Girl the sequel
by Lady Lizzie
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous story 'Stupid Girl'. It's not finished yet but I'm working on it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling owns them. I don't make any money in writing this. I just do it for fun.  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank my test-reader Smitten for correcting and reading it.  
  
She suddenly woke up, covered in sweat. She couldn't see, the room was pitch-dark. She tried to move but screamed in agony. Her stomach hurt like hell.  
  
It suddenly came back to her what had happened. She felt the tears in her eyes and started to sob uncontrollably. Alice felt so stupid that she had taken care of him, that she had helped him. She had even held him in her arms.  
  
Fear came over her. She had no idea where she was and how she got there. The door opened and the stream of light hurt her eyes.  
  
She tried to move away but the pain in her stomach was too severe. The man that came in tried to calm her down.  
  
When she finally realized that it wasn't Lucius, she was able to calm down a bit. This man was shorter and much older. His face was friendly and caring. The man didn't speak but he was humming softly. The sound he made calmed her down somehow.  
  
He smiled at her while he changed the bandages on her stomach where Lucius had stabbed her. The thought of that event sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
She wanted to know what had happened since that moment.  
  
"Excuse me sir, where am I and how long have I been here?" she asked the man.  
  
"You're in St. Mungo's Hospital in London, Miss," he replied. "The Ministry official in your apartment brought you here when the spell wore off. You've been here for two days. You'd better rest now Miss, Mister Malfoy injured you badly."  
  
Alice nodded, whispered "thank you," turned around and fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later, she awoke to an awful familiar noise. She had only heard it once but she knew that someone had Apparated nearby.  
  
She turned on her back and stared right into Lucius Malfoy's cold, ice blue eyes. Her heart fell in her stomach. She wanted to run far away but she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against this powerful wizard.  
  
"Well, well, well, Muggle, we meet again," he said coldly. "I thought you were dead but apparently you're stronger then I thought."  
  
Lucius pulled out his wand, pointed it at her and murmured something she couldn't understand. He suddenly moved forward and climbed onto the bed, pinning Alice onto it, using his full body weight.  
  
She wanted to scream out in agony as the pressure of his body hurt her wound but he clapped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"If you promise to be quiet, I won't kill you...... yet," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She slowly nodded and Lucius removed his hand. She tried to shift her body but found that she couldn't move.  
  
"What have you done to me?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm still a wizard Alice and I've used some magic to prevent you from any well aimed kicking," he smirked.  
  
He pressed his lips on hers in a hard kiss but she refused to respond. His hand started to move down her body. A sudden noise made him stop and he quickly got up.  
  
"I will get you sooner or later," he hissed.  
  
With another crack, he Disapperated before the door opened and a young witch came in.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm -- I'm fine, thanks," Alice lied. If she talked about Lucius, he would hunt her down like an animal and kill her without hesitation.  
  
As soon as Lucius had Disapperated, she was able to move again and turned back around.  
  
Her mind was racing. She couldn't stay here. It would only be a matter of time before he'd return and she didn't even want to think about what he would do to her.  
  
She had to get out of there as soon as possible. She got up and got dressed. The bloodstain and the cut in her t-shirt were thankfully gone.  
  
She slowly opened the door and looked into the hallway. When there was nobody there, she left her room and quickly walked towards the end. She opened the door that led to the staircase and started to run down as fast as she could.  
  
Every step she took caused her pain but all she could think about was to get out. She reached the exit without any problems.  
  
As she stood on the pavement in the middle of London, fear hit her again. She didn't know where to go. Home was no option; Lucius knew where she lived.  
  
She didn't want to go to the police either. They wouldn't believe her if she told she was running from a wizard. They might even arrest her for being high on drugs.  
  
Alice decided that she wanted to be amongst other people. She was too afraid to be alone, even if the only option were strangers. She looked around for the nearest underground station and walked down the stairs.  
  
She took the first one that arrived. The destination didn't matter. Lucius wouldn't expose himself to all these 'Muggles' and he surely couldn't kill them all. Or could he? She didn't want to think about it and was rather relieved when an old, lonely lady started to tell Alice the story off her life.  
  
She stayed on her seat for several hours, observing the other passengers. All kinds of people passed; from ladies with shopping bags to men in suits on their way to work.  
  
Alice never noticed the man sitting a few seats behind her. He wore a long dark cloak and was observing her.  
  
She jerked awake when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the man in the uniform, standing at her side.  
  
"Time to get off miss, final stop," he said.  
  
"Oh... alright, sorry sir. I most have dozed off," she said apologetic.  
  
A few minutes later she was on the street again, alone. Once again, she was afraid. She wasn't familiar with this part of the city, had no place to go in the middle of the night and had no money to pay for a hotel room.  
  
She started to walk, no particular destination in mind. It was only a few more hours before dawn. Then she could try to contact one of her friends.  
  
What she failed to notice, was that she was closely followed by the man on the train. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alice turned left but she hit a dead-end. When she turned around, she was standing face-to-face with the man on the train. She froze, too afraid to move.  
  
"What - - what do you want from me?" Alice asked.  
  
"Don't be afraid Miss Alice. I won't harm you," the man replied.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"I know a lot about you. I know you were attacked by Lucius Malfoy and that you ran away from the hospital," he replied.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Remus Lupin and I'm a wizard," he said.  
  
Alice gasped at the word wizard and took a few steps back.  
  
"Like I've said Alice, don't be afraid. Not all witches and wizards are bad. But we can't stay here and chat all night," he replied. "I can't allow you to go back to your own world Alice," Lupin explained.  
  
"But, why not? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" she asked confused. All she wanted was to forget as much as possible and move on with her normal life.  
  
"You've got to understand Alice. If you returned to your own life, Lucius will probably try to find you and kill you. He might destroy a lot of innocent lives in his attempt. Lucius Malfoy knows no mercy," Lupin said.  
  
"I've noticed that," Alice said sarcastically. "If I can't go back, where do I have to go then?" she asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The headmaster there will hide you in one of the many towers," Lupin said.  
  
Alice felt tears well up in her eyes but didn't want to fight them. This was all too much for her. She was too tired to care. So this was what she got for being helpful. Now she had to spend the rest of her life in some sort of school filled with witches and wizards.  
  
"I know this must be really hard for you but I insist that we leave now," Lupin said.  
  
She took a few deep breaths and tried to steady herself.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" she asked.  
  
Lupin walked past Alice and looked for something on the ground. A smile spread across his face and he seemed to found what he was looking for and beckoned Alice.  
  
"Now, take my hand and hold on," he said. She carefully grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He took her other and touched a dirty, empty can on the ground.  
  
She closed her eyes and it felt as if someone pulled her hard back around the waist. A few moments later, she felt her feet hit solid ground again. She tried to keep her balance but fell over. Lupin took her hand and helped her up.  
  
"I'll take you to Professor Dumbledore now. He's the headmaster here and will help you if you need anything," he said.  
  
She just nodded in silence as they started to walk towards the immense castle. Just a few of the many windows were lit as it was already late. She stared at the imposing building and was so impressed that she almost forgot why she was there; to spend the rest of her life hidden from Lucius Malfoy and far away from friends and family.  
  
Lupin led her through numerous passages and staircases such as she had never seen before in her life. She thought she had seen one of the paintings move but paid no further attention to it. They came to a stop in front of a gigantic statue. They stepped onto the moving staircase and arrived at a big oak door.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now Alice," Lupin said. "I've got some urgent business to do but you're in good hands here."  
  
"Thank you Lupin," she said. He smiled at her before he turned around and went back down the stairs.  
  
She inhaled deeply and knocked on the door. She heard a voice calling her in. With a trembling hand, she opened the door and entered the room. She saw an old man sitting behind a desk. Behind the man sat a magnificent red- golden bird.  
  
Alice and Dumbledore talked for several hours. He explained her that they arranged a room in one of the towers for her where the students weren't allowed to come. She was allowed to walk around in some parts of the castle and one of the teachers would check on her from time to time. Food would be brought up by one of the house-elves. If she wanted to leave the castle, she would be escorted.  
  
Dumbledore personally guided her to her room. She felt great respect for the man. He seemed really old but he had a youthful sparkle in his eyes. Something that managed to calm her down and she was thankful for that.  
  
She entered her new accommodation and was impressed by what she saw. She had never seen such an imposing room in her life. In the middle of it was a large bed with beautiful crimson sheets. She had feared that she would feel like a bird in a cage but the room didn't give her the feeling of being a prisoner.  
  
Dumbledore bid her goodnight and closed the door behind him. She took her time to explore her new chamber. She saw that someone had put a beautiful nightgown on her bed. Alice quickly changed clothes. She blew out the candles on her bedside table and dropped onto the bed. It had been a very long night and a disturbing week. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This fanfiction is based on the Lucius Malfoy character, written by J.K. Rowling and played by the blue-eyed Jason Isaacs. If you've got a problem with that, go and read something else.  
  
Alice felt a soft breeze in her ear. She opened her eyes and saw Lucius Malfoy sitting on the bed next to her. She wanted to scream for help but he quickly pressed his lips on hers. Her hand moved to hit him wherever she could but he caught it and forced it down above her head.  
  
He took her other wrist and placed it above her head as well. He took two pieces of cloth out of his pocket and used one to tie her wrists to the bedpost and the other one as a gag.  
  
"You will pay for what you've done to me, filthy Muggle," he hissed.  
  
He placed his hand on her knee and let it travel up underneath her nightgown between her legs. He pulled down her panties and rubbed her clit with his thumb. She gasped when she felt his finger thrust inside her. A single tear rolled over her cheek. She wanted him to stop but couldn't tell him and it would be no use even if she could.  
  
She was a bit surprised when she felt his finger pull back. She looked down at him and saw a menacing grin on his face. He reached to something she couldn't see. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that he took his cane. He hooked it behind her knees and pushed her legs to her chest opening her up for him. He swiftly opened his breeches and she screamed in the gag as he thrust deep inside her.  
  
Alice suddenly woke up with a scream. She looked around but realized soon that it had all been a nightmare. She slid out of bed and opened the curtains, letting the sunlight enter her room.  
  
It was already near noon and Alice felt quite hungry. It had been a while since she had eaten. She jumped when she heard a soft knock on her door. She gasped when an odd little creature entered her room carrying a huge dinner tray. So this was what a house-elf looked like, she thought. The house-elf bowed and left the room without a word.  
  
A few hours had passed and Alice had walked through the corridors of the castle that she was allowed to. The castle looked amazing on the outside but it was even more astonishing on the inside; moving staircases, talking paintings and even a nearly headless ghost.  
  
The weather outside was lovely and Alice was desperate to go out for a walk. She remembered Dumbledore's instructions; if she wanted to leave she would be escorted by one of the teachers.  
  
She was on her way to Dumbledore's office when a group of students walked by. Alice felt her heart stop when she saw a young boy accompanied by what appeared to be two friends. The look in his eyes made her feel uncomfortable, his blond hair and the expression on his face reminded her of someone. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
She quickened her pace and soon arrived at Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the door and it swung open by itself. Dumbledore was talking to one of the paintings. As she stepped inside, he stopped talking and smiled at her.  
  
"Can I help you, Miss Alice?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to go for a walk," she replied.  
  
"Of course Miss Alice. I don't think Professor Snape is teaching at the moment. He will go along with you," he said.  
  
Alice just smiled as Dumbledore sat down behind his desk. He took a piece of parchment and wrote a little note. As soon as he finished, the parchment rolled up and sealed itself.  
  
"Here, give this to Professor Snape. Follow the young lady on that painting. She will guide you to Professor Snape's office," he said handing her the parchment.  
  
She wasn't quite sure what he meant by following the lady but she soon figured it out when the young witch stood up and walked out of sight, into the painting next to hers.  
  
A few minutes later, Alice stood in front of Snape's office. The lady in the painting had bid her farewell and left her alone. The dungeons made her feel a bit creepy so Alice knocked on the door.  
  
A tall dark-haired man jerked the door open. Alice was so surprised that she took a few steps back. She didn't say a word as she handed Snape the note.  
  
He sighed as he snapped the note from her hands. His eyes narrowed with every sentence he read. He threw the parchment on his desk, closed his door and beckoned her to follow him.  
  
Snape walked so fast that Alice had to run to keep up with him. She thought she heard him mutter something like 'babysitting' but she didn't dare to ask. She almost regretted it that she had asked to go out. Snape really didn't have a warm personality.  
  
Once they arrived in Hogsmeade, Alice couldn't hide her amazement. She saw more owls then she had ever seen in her life, broomsticks, books with moving pictures and much more.  
  
"If you don't close your mouth, people will notice that you're a Muggle," Snape said coldly to her.  
  
She just nodded and followed him through the main street.  
  
They had seen almost the entire village by now but she was rather curious to see what a magical pub looked like. She gathered all her courage and tapped Snape on the shoulder.  
  
"Um... Professor Snape? Could we go in here and have a drink? I'm a bit thirsty," she said softly.  
  
"If we really have to," he replied, rolling his eyes. He stepped into the pub and walked towards the nearest empty table. He ordered two butterbeers. They sat in silence while she observed the crowd. Snape was just staring uninterested out the window.  
  
"Professor, can you tell me where the toilet is please?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"In the back, in the left hand corner," he said without looking at her.  
  
"Thank you," she replied as she stood up and walked to the back.  
  
Alice was washing her hands when she suddenly heard his voice.  
  
"Well Muggle, we meet again," Lucius said in an icy tone. 


	4. Chapter 4

He wrapped his arms around her and with a loud crack they both disapparated from the bathroom.  
  
They apparated into a dark, cold room. It was empty apart from a small bed that stood in the middle of the room. He let go of her and pushed her hard onto the bed.  
  
She was terrified and crawled as far away from him as she possible could. He moved over and stood at the end of the bed. Lucius withdrew the wand from his cane and pointed it at her.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" she asked her voice shaking with fear.  
  
He said nothing and a cruel grin spread across his face. He raised his voice and said 'Crucio'. For the second time in her life, Alice felt immense pains running through her entire body. Lucius raised his wand again and the curse stopped. Alice laid on the bed, writhing and panting in agony. Tears were streaming over her cheeks.  
  
Without another word, he put the wand back into his cane. Lucius turned around and left the room leaving Alice alone in the cold room.  
  
She turned around on the bed and started to cry in her pillow. She wrapped her arms across her belly and gasped when she felt that her t-shirt was wet. Apparently, the cut on her stomach had slightly opened up from the power of the curse. She cried for hours before she fell asleep.  
  
The door opened and Alice placed her hand in front of her eyes against the bright light. A tiny little house-elf came in carrying a large bottle and a candle. He placed the candle on the floor next to her.  
  
"Master told me to bring you water miss," the elf said taking a deep bow.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
  
She gratefully took the bottle from the elf's hands and drained half of it's contents. The house-elf didn't leave straight away. He stared at her with a glint of compassion in his big eyes. He looked behind him before he stepped closer to him, handing her a small package.  
  
"Miss mustn't say anything to Master Malfoy. I am not supposed to bring you food but I stole this from the kitchen for you," he said in a hushed tone.  
  
She forced a faint smile across her face, but it faded into one of alarm when the elf suddenly started hitting his head against the leg of the bed and muttering curses to himself about having disobeyed his master. Eventually he stopped, after much pleading from Alice, bowed politely, and left her alone once more.  
  
For the next couple of hours, she only saw the house-elf, bringing her water and occasionally some scraps of food. She passed time by counting the bricks on the walls. There were 1369 of them to be precise.  
  
She was singing a song she remembered from her childhood when the door suddenly burst open and Lucius walked in carrying a bottle of water. She sat up on her pillow, her arms wrapped around her knees.  
  
"So Alice, are you enjoying your new accommodation at Malfoy Manor?" he said with a sneer. He walked towards the bed and sat down at the end.  
  
"What do you want from me Lucius? There's nothing I can give you," she said bravely.  
  
"There is one thing I can think of but you're a filthy Muggle," he answered. "How did you know I was still alive?" she asked. She was afraid of him but her hunger for answers was too great.  
  
He sighed before he answered: "I went back to your apartment to fetch my old clothes. Both you and one of those Ministry buffoons were gone."  
  
"But how did you knew where to find me in the town?" she asked.  
  
"You would be a great quizmaster Alice. I knew that fool Dumbledore wouldn't let me kill you so it would only be a short time before you turned up at Hogwarts. The boy you saw in the corridors was my son, Draco. Do you get the picture now? I was on my way to the school for a meeting when I saw you and Severus Snape in the pub," Lucius explained.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" she asked.  
  
"You were foolish enough to take care of me. And you annoy me just for surviving," he said coldly.  
  
He stood up and cursed her once more. She cried out in pain. Every living soul in the mansion must have heard her but she couldn't care. Her hand touched her belly and she felt more blood poring out of the old wound.  
  
Lucius lifted his wand again and the pain stopped. He stepped closer to her. She tried to move away but her body was too sore. He sat on the bed beside her. He placed his hand on her neck and lifted her head. He took the bottle, poured out a glass and placed it at her lips. Alice took a few sips but he forced her to drink everything.  
  
She was surprised by this kind gesture but she was too thirsty to care. Alice looked up at him and saw a horrifying smile upon his face.  
  
She suddenly felt ill. Her breathing quickened and she felt her heart beat hard in her chest. She was feeling dizzy and it scared her.  
  
"What have you done to me?" she asked.  
  
"It's the price you pay for trusting me again, Muggle. The water contained a very strong poison," Lucius said.  
  
The room was spinning fast now and all of her muscles started to relax. She had to force her eyes to stay open, but everything was going black. With one last gasp, Alice stopped breathing. She closed her eyes and fell in an everlasting sleep.  
  
The End. 


End file.
